How To Versus - Energy Capability
How To Versus - Energy Capability & Durability is the first "How To Versus" Episode of PowerCrunch written and directed by Electricstar. Intro Greetings everyone, I am Electricstar, and welcome to "How To Versus". A new series that teaches you how all about the basics of versus debating. Right as it says on the tin like right on the title right below me, right there. Anyway, for the first episode here, were starting with the basics by going over power levels. Namely what defines energy, destructive capability, attack potency, and durability for a character. For the purpose of versus debating. Power rankings are simplified into busting tiers. For example, a 15 megaton bomb may be classified as a city buster. How To Versus - Energy Capability & Durability For this video, I will be going over every individual tier. Energy will be measured in three units here. For the low-end feats, we will be using joules. According to the ever-so reliable Wikipedia, the joule is a derived unit of energy in the International System of Units. It is the equivalent to the work done by the force of one Newton when it is applied one meter in the action of the aforementioned forces direction. Isn't that making sense? That's not confusing at all! For the modernly powerful superhuman feats, we'll be using tons of TNT equivalent. I mean actual tons as in weighing not as an exaggeration like "Oh TONS!". Anyway, one ton of TNT equivalent is 4.2 gigajoules, which is more then four billion (4,000,000,000,000) joules. One ton of TNT equivalent is worth four gigajoules." "For those not using the imperial system being everyone outside of America yeh go America yeahunnnn . . . One kiloton is a thousand tons of TNT, one megaton is a million tons of TNT, one gigaton is a billion tons of TNT and so on and so forth. And now for the really good stuff, the high-end cosmic feats. For these feats, we will be using a measurement known as foe, yes, F O E. WHO THE FUCK JUST PUT THAT ON?!? HELLO? FINE! Be that way and don't answer me, dick! Anyways, one foe is worth approximately 24 tena kilotons tons of TNT exploding or 24 centillion tons of TNT exploding, otherwise known as the one to forty fourth power joules. "Takes a deep breath" One foe is the average energy released by a single supernova so, try to remember it that way. With that physics lesson out of the way, lets begin. First we have sub-human level, this is anything below 100 joules of energy being exerted. This level applies mainly to things like insects, through it can be used for some humans that's usually a . . ."Clears throat" controversial subject. Up next is street level, this is the level of your average human roughly, this is typically the level that athletic humans fall into within fictional works. For reference, the strongest human punch ever recorded was worth about 1,008 joules, or 1 kilo joule of kinetic energy. 200 joules is also the kinetic energy of a person jumping as high as they can. And now we move on to wall level, where we really start getting into superhuman statistics. As the name implies, this is powerful enough to break down walls, to give you an idea of the scale, four million joules is the approximate energy of one kilogram of TNT exploding. And two million joules is required to vaporize one kilogram of water. So let me guess, destroying walls is not your thing, well how about bringing down the whole "beeeep" house?!? This is where we reach building level and where we start getting into the really good stuff. The energy released in one lightning bolt is about one quarter of a ton of TNT equivalent. Meanwhile, one ton of oil equivalent reaches to ten tons of TNT. But lets say for example your a kaiju so even destroying a single building is nowhere near enough to satisfy your thirst for destruction. Yeah, I'm not a kaiju but I totally appreciate that more then that, you know heh. This is where we reach the point of city block busting, 11 tons of TNT equivalent is the energy released by the mother of all bombs. Otherwise known as the MOAB, which is a funny word by the way. Meanwhile, 44 tons of TNT is equal to the father of all bombs, the FOAB, because sexism. Trivia * This is the first How To Versus Episode for PowerCrunch. Category:How To Versus Category:Electricstar